AR Notes/S04
The party returns from a mission given to them by the young goliath land baron Taldric Greymane. They were asked to clear off a tribe of goblins from his land. The shaman of the goblins, Klibrik, had a strange pyramid which seemed to be made of burnished silver, and the tribe had captured a Riftwalker ranger named Pathias. The party learned from Pathias that the Vandrin government had sent him to investigate strange magical signatures in the area. Taking Pathias along, they investigated the tomb / temple the goblins had taken over, and discovered a second, smaller pyramid underneath an enormous goblin statue. The pyramids were identified as powerful ancient fabrials, courtesy of Sandor - the larger attuned to Transmutation, the smaller to Conjuration. Pathias, on behalf of the Empire, offered the party a considerable sum of money in exchange for one or both of the fabrials - 40,000 gp for both of them together, 20,000 for one. After the use of a Zone of Truth, the party agreed to sell one, if they could travel to the capitol with Pathias along as insurance. After agreeing to this, the party left Pathias to make preparations and collect their reward from Greymane. However, as they made their way to Greymane's room in the inn, they heard strange sounds coming from the room, as if he was being interrogated by rusty hinges. They kicked down the door to see a Rook cornering Greymane in the room, smoke pouring from its two swords. The rook turned towards them and readied for attack. The Rook *The rook is taken by surprise - it does not expect them to be there, let alone confront it. The rook, if damaged significantly, will leave. *The rook can do a lot of damage over the course of a turn, and is incredibly quick. It may try to kill or incapacitate members of the party as it can. *Pathias may need to be a factor, in the case that the party and the rook both do not retreat. He could have a second rook attacking him, in which case he could use the Conjuration pyramid in conjunction with his ranger symbol to create a sort of arcane-gate-dimension-door. NOTE: Pathias would NOT know what the rooks are. * The Transmutation Fabrial Post-Rook No matter the encounter's conclusion, the party must have a reason to continue. This means that they should most likely drive off the rook, or not be told what it is. They should be ushered towards the capitol, to an outpost of government. Bring in a one-shot along the way if neccessary: *The hags in the forest, but with a darker tone (morva, Mother Blackfoot, etc) *June One-Shot Adventure Notes *July One-Shot Adventure Notes Varros'Kal *Governor: Marsha Joraine *Population: ~10,200 A port city located along the river Aspen, near the coast, Varros'kal was once a colony of kobolds that has long since been absorbed into the empire. There's still a small presence of the original race, but they are lower class, having given way to the might and prejudice of the imperial regime. Varros'kal is considered the gateway to western Vander, and most caravans towards the west pass through it. No other port city is further west from the capitol on Vander. Places of Interest: *The Hook and Line Inn *The Shrine to Olladra *The Church of Commerce Vendra City A large, sprawling mess of buildings, bridges, and machinery, Vendra City is the industrial heart of the empire, and the seat of the Enpire's power. It is dominated by the Imperial Terrace, in which reside the Church of Commerce (bank), the Church of Peace (war), the Church of Arcanum (research), the Church of Invention (mechanics) and the Church of Ordening (government). None without business inside are allowed within any of these ministries. Vendra City is currently home to Astrid Stonefoot, formerly the Dread Pirate Stonefoot, Zoraxane's adoptive mother. She now goes by the name of "Astrid Goldweather" though it is commonly rumored that she was a person of ill repute on the seas. She seems to have some sort of protection from the taxation and attention of the empire, and lives in an estate on the outskirts of city, near the water. *She might be a rebel front *She might be an imperial spy *She might have been granted the estate in exchange for past services rendered and her expertise Category:AR Notes